User talk:SonicSociety
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Sonicsociety Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hello there, I'm Murphyshane or more commonly called plzinsertname. Artwork of mine has been used on this wiki without permission Notice at the end of the file name it says "by plzinsertname" I'd appreciate if it was deleted. Thanks --'' Murphyshane - Morph! He's alive! Don't click here ''' '' 20:33, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Just letting you Mr.Murphyshane never made black chaos emerald one at he just recolored it and really it belongs to sega/sonic team. so really it's not even "his art". just letting you know. i can remove it off my page if needed. ~Kari D. ' Thank you very much --'' '''Murphyshane - Morph! He's alive! Don't click here ' '' 18:47, May 3, 2011 (UTC) SB100: Hi there, my name is Spongebob100 & my 2 Main characters are Jack the Hedgehog & Patricia the Skunk. Here is my 2 main character's pages... Jack the Hedgehog: http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Jack_the_Hedgehog_(Spongebob100) Patricia the Skunk: http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Patricia_the_Skunk What do you think of my main characters? Spongebob100 (talk) 04:09, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I used to be on here a long time ago and I cannot remove my picures, I would like removal of my pictures, please which are - http://sonicsociety.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shady.jpg http://sonicsociety.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shady_the_hedgehog.jpg http://sonicsociety.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shady_Ref.png http://sonicsociety.wikia.com/wiki/File:SA_shady.png http://sonicsociety.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shady_Darkness_-_Life_After_Death_Cover.png http://sonicsociety.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shady_3d.png Thank you, (Shady-The-Hedgehog (talk) 21:36, November 11, 2013 (UTC)) I would like these picture removed, please. http://sonicsociety.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shady.jpg http://sonicsociety.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shady_Ref.png http://sonicsociety.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shady_Darkness_-_Life_After_Death_Cover.png http://sonicsociety.wikia.com/wiki/File:SA_shady.png http://sonicsociety.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shady_3d.png http://sonicsociety.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shady_the_hedgehog.jpg http://sonicsociety.wikia.com/wiki/File:Megan_and_Jonathan_with_a_black_wolf_called_Frodo.png http://sonicsociety.wikia.com/wiki/File:Megan_(me).png http://sonicsociety.wikia.com/wiki/File:Megan_loves_Jonathan_Tail_done.png